rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 1
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 1, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424. 10 queens will battle for the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar", a 2-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $200,000. This season was won by Bonnie Houston and Latifa was Miss Congeniality. Contestants Entrances * Kara Von White: "Serving plastic, injections realness, but I ain't no filler bitch." * Bonnie Houston: "Are y'all ready for the Greatest Total Eclipse Of Drag Race?" * Shaina Jones: "Howdy-do y'all, who's ready for some good ol' fashion, wig snatching?" * Kierra Flames: "I'm ready to bring the heat!" * Gina McGeorge: "Step aside bitches, your Queen-B is here." * Latifa: "Yeah that's right, Latifa is in the building!" * Aquamarine: "Who's ready to party?" * Satoko Hiroshima: "Watashi wa kyōsō o kirinukeru junbi ga dekite iru" ** Meaning: (I'm ready to chop through the competition) * Duhty Act: "Wait, so this isn't America's Next Top Model? Oh well, this should do" * Charlotte Adelaide: "Captain Adelaide, at your service, getting ready to Snatch. The. Crown." Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Turn the Page" Airdate: April 23, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Mike Ruiz and Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Mike Ruiz * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Duhty Act * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 30 minutes of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture outfits out of magazine pages * Main Challenge Winner: Satoko Hiroshima * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Custom gown by Marco Marco and Immunity. * '''Bottom Two: Gina McGeorge and Aquamarine * Lip-Sync Song: "SuperBass" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A 'Episode 2: ''"Stick It In Me" Airdate: April 24, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Andy Cohen and Shayna Ferm * Mini-Challenge: Compete in a country-themed dance competition * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Latifa and Shaina Jones * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In teams, perform in a rusical for dildo ads. * Runway Theme: Movie Star Eleganza Extravaganza * Winning Team: Team Latifa * Main Challenge Winner: Latifa * Main Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels and Immunity. * Bottom Two: Aquamarine and Shaina Jones * Lip-Sync Song: "Thanks For Sticking It In Me" by Shayna Ferm * Eliminated: Aquamarine * Farewell Message: "Good luck to all of you. Have fun and party. xoxo" 'Episode 3: ''"Snatch Game" Airdate: April 25, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Carly Rae Jepsen and Loretta Devine * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Gina McGeorge * '''Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game setting. * Runway Theme: Avant-Garde Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Bonnie Houston * Main Challenge Prize: Custom jewel package from Fierce Drag Jewels and Immunity * Bottom Two: Kierra Flames and Shaina Jones * Lip-Sync Song: "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Shaina Jones * Farewell Message: "Play fair bitches and continue to feel like a woman. -S.J." Snatch Game 'Episode 4: ''"Planets Galore!" Airdate: April 26, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Bruce Vilanch and Todrick Hall * Mini-Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photos * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Kierra Flames * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign a planet for each queen's look. * Main Challenge: Create a look from scratch based on one of the 8 planets * Main Challenge Winner: Charlotte Adelaide * Main Challenge Prize: A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat * Bottom Two: Gina McGeorge and Kara Von White * Lip-Sync Song: "I Bring The Beat" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Kara Von White * Farewell Message: "Bye queens, see you all at the reunion" The queens are told that there will not be Immunity anymore Planets 'Episode 5: ''"PennyDragWise!" Airdate: April 27, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Bill Skarsgard and The Boulet Brothers * Mini-Challenge: Cowbrain eating contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Latifa * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody of "It" * Main Challenge Winner: Charlotte Adelaide * Main Challenge Prize: A custom latex garment from Syren Latex * Bottom Two: Duhty Act and Gina McGeorge * Lip-Sync Song: "Monster" by Rihana * Eliminated: Gina McGeorge * Farewell Message: "This is bullshit, Duhty At is a dirty whore. Fuck u all" 'Episode 6: ''"Mother of Drag" Airdate: April 28, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Todrick Hall and Latoya Jackosn * Mini-Challenge: Sitting On A Secret! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Duhty Act * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 15 minutes for makeover * Main Challenge: Makeover their mothers as their drag moms * Main Challenge Winner: Duhty Act * Main Challenge Prize: Wig wardrobe from New Attitude Wigs * Bottom Two: Kierra Flames and Latifa * Lip-Sync Song: "Call Me Mother" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Kierra Flames * Farewell Message: "Oh well, I guess this is goodbye. Top 3: Bonnie, Charlotte and Satoko Drag Mothers 'Episode 7: ''"Ball of Time" Airdate: April 29, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Wendy Williams and Coco Austin * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Bonnie Houston * '''Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch in the categories: Blast From the Past, Modern Day Realness and Future Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Bonnie Houston * Main Challenge Prize: A custom feather headpiece from Mother Plucker * Bottom Two: Charlotte Adelaide and Latifa * Lip-Sync Song: "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper * Eliminated: Latifa * Farewell Message: "Good luck Top 4, Bonnie ur my sis 4 ever" 'Episode 8: ''"Grand Finale" Airdate: April 30, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Act in a scene with the eliminated queens, perform a solo lip-synch routine and walk the runway in a look made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Duhty Act and Satoko Hiroshima * Top 2: Bonnie Houston and Charlotte Adelaide * Lip-Sync Song: "Someone Like You" by Adele * Miss Congeniality: Latifa * Runner-Up: Charlotte Adelaide * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race Season 1: Bonnie Houston Trivia * The first double shantay occurred on the first episode. A first in drag race herstory. * Bonnie Houston is the first queen to impersonate two queens in Snatch Game. * Bonnie Houston and Satoko Hiroshima are the first queens to never fall in the bottom 2. * Satoko Hiroshima is the only NDR queen to never lip-sync for her life. Navigation Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Season 1